Elite
by soph127
Summary: Lissa and Christian had been the ones to do that in the end, that’s what friends are for I guess, to fight your battles for you.
1. Pain

**Chapter 1**

**Treatments**

Pain racked my body and a blood curdling scream, that I had so desperately been trying to hold onto escaped easily past my lips. It had been like this for a little over three hours, the pain was now becoming unbearable. I had been on and off dialysis for 2 months now and I was beginning to regret my decision to start my treatments early.

Days like this were the worst and they made me wish I was the one that had squeezed the life out of Viktor Dashkov, the bloody son of a bitch did this to me. Lissa and Christian had been the ones to do that in the end, that's what friends are for I guess, to fight your battles for you.

And that is what they did.


	2. Yesterday

Chapter 2

Yesterday

It was yesterday that I had found out what Lissa and Christian had done. They had contacted him. I had begged them not to, if he wanted to see me then he would have contacted me himself, with everything going on I didn't know if I wanted anymore complications to deal with. Not to mention he would have heard about what happened to me, goodness knows everybody in the world had, and he stile hadn't contacted me, what does that tell me, that he doesn't care. But after five years I was going to see him again.

Dimitri Belikov, the one who left me.

I had loved him more than anything. He was my mentor and friend at the Academy after Lissa and I were brought back, he was also the one that had brought us back, I should have hated him, but I didn't. A year it took us dancing around each other to finally realize that we were the ones the other needed the most in this world. But he left for another life, another woman and I had not heard form him since.

Now he was coming back, of all things to be my guardian. But Queen Tatiana had made me promise at the beginning of this whole fiasco to take a guardian, at least one, I don't think I could cope with more than that. But him for goodness sake, the man that had left me for another woman was now being ordered to return and give his life for mine, what a nightmare.

The queen did feel pretty awful (or so she says) for what happened to me. It had been a year since we had found out and boy what a year, so she was trying to make up for it I guess. So why didn't she listen to me when I said I didn't want Dimitri for a guardian?

I remember the day that started all this for me, not the reason but when I thought of what I now was this was the first thing that came to mind. It was not something someone usually forgets try as they might.

It had been a beautiful simmers night at the court, Lissa had finished College early for the day and we had plenty of time before dinner. She had wanted to go for a walk and I was off duty so I went with her as her best friend not her guardian. I had wanted to spend some time with her anyway, as she had been quite stressed lately as I had been feeling it through our bond.

'Liss, talk to me' I had begged, hoping that my pleading tone would get her opening up, but that was all in vain.

'It's a lovely night?' Shed tried, but I was taking none of that bull that night. So I stopped mid stride, folding my arms across my chest and glaring at her, she got the message.

'I don't know Rose' She started. 'If I talk about it makes it more unbearably real'. I didn't say anything; I just stood there watching her pace in front of me. 'Its just, Uni is really stressing me out, the Queens requests'. She emphasized the word requests as if she was saying the word demands, I snorted, and she glared. ' She hates my workload for Uni and doesn't understand why I want to study, she asked me to quit this morning so I can focus on my court duties. Christian is loving study, and as usual hates court, he wants to move out you know'. I nodded, he had spoken to me the day before, I was all for it. 'And I miss you Rose, I have been preoccupied with everything that we have not had time to talk, or even just sit and laugh or watch tv, when your off duty that is'. She gave me that look I had come to know too well, the one that said 'you work too much'. Hypocrite, the girl got four hours sleep (max) a night.

'Then we just try a little harder'. I suggested. 'I will only work my designated shifts and let Caleb (Lissa's other Guardian) actually do his, and I don't know, moving away wouldn't be so bad. We would be fine, what with Caleb and Jay (Christians Guardian), and you know as well as I do that the Queen would force more on you anyways, you'll have your own army'. The thought actually appealed to me, I would be boss. 'we would be okay you know'.

She looked like she was about to cry, uh oh. 'Will it really be that easy?'

'Sure'

'How do you know?'

'Because its me'. I laughed evilly, she wasn't convinced.

'Okay' she started slowly 'but first I want to go on a holiday'. Wow honestly didn't see that one coming.

'Where?' I asked wearily.

'Paris! Just for three weeks'. Then she smiled wickedly. 'And you have three weeks holidays accumulated, don't you?'

'How do you know that?' I asked skeptically.

'Because its me' she said evilly. I should have known she was planning this when she asked the other week how much holiday's guardians get.

'Fine, but what has my three weeks holiday got anything to do with it?

'Because the Queen has given me two court guardians as well as Caleb and Jay, so no work for you missy.' God I swear this girl had grown out of her 'angel' shell since high school and moved into the 'devil' shell with Christian and I. 'And no buts, it's an order!' I raised my eyebrows daring her to try to oder me to do anything. 'okay then, how about this, PLEASE' oh no the puppy dog eyes, no Rose fight it, damn she was the devil.

'Okay, okay'. I said putting my hands up.

That night as I was getting ready for bed I thought of how much fun I could actually have on this trip, Adrian was coming with us, so Liss and I could do things together and Christian would not be lonely, they had become quite good friends lately, we all had.

Little did I know this trip would be an absolute disaster.


End file.
